Desde mi cielo
by Himemi
Summary: La muerte de Obito deja a Kakashi muy triste. Obito intenta hacerle entender que tiene que seguir viviendo. songfic. Shonenai KakaObi Obikak KakaIru Espero que os guste reviews plis


**Disclaimers: **Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. La canción es del disco Gaia II de Mago de Oz (Desde mi cielo)

Bueno esto es un KakaObiIru Así que al que no le guste el Shonen-ai que no lo lea… En fin, que esto me salió un día escuchando mago de Oz, no es nada del otro mundo, pero me apetecía escribirlo. Es que la canción es tan bonita (T.T sniiiif sniiif T.T)

**Cancion**

(mis comentarios)

-hablan los personajes-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi no pudo evitar que la desesperación se adueñara de él cuando su amigo le dijo que le regalaría su sharingan. No. No podía ser, no podía morir. Nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él y ahora nunca podría decírselo. Como se arrepentía de que sus últimas palabras hacia él hubieran sido tan duras.

Le había llamado llorica y cobarde. Escoria, le había llamado escoria por intentar rescatar a Rin. Y después de todo era él el que había necesitado ayuda. Y Obito había dado su vida para salvarlo. Él que pensaba que las emociones eran cargas inútiles, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora lo embargaran todos aquellos sentimientos?

**Ahora que está todo en silencio ****  
****y que la calma me besa el corazón ****  
****os quiero decir adiós ****  
****porque ha llegado la hora ****  
****de que andéis el camino ya sin mi, ****  
****hay tanto por lo que vivir ****  
****no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar ****  
****me gustaría volver a verte sonreír **

Obito estaba atrapado entre las rocas y no podía salir. Moriría allí y él no sería capaz de hacer nada. Por lo menos cumpliría su última voluntad. Defendería a Rin aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Lo haría por él y pondría en ello todo su empeño.

Kakashi lloraba delante de la tumba de su amigo. Él nunca había llorada, ni siquiera cuando murió su padre había derramado una lágrima. ¿Por qué ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo? Era como si al transplantarle aquel ojo también le hubieran transplantado parte de personalidad de su amigo.

**Pero mi vida ****  
****yo nunca podré olvidarte ****  
****y sólo el viento sabe ****  
****lo que has sufrido por amarme **

Kakashi se sorprendió al notar como una mano se posaba en su espalda, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quién era no pudo encontrar nada. No había nadie detrás de él. Y sin embargo seguía sintiendo aquella cálida mano sobre su hombro. Como invitándole a seguir adelante, intentando consolarlo. Kakashi no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Sentía una presencia cerca de él y sin embargo estaba seguro de que no había nadie más que él en aquel lugar.

Y entonces comprendió. Eres tú ¿Verdad Obito? Sintió como la mano le apretaba un poco y luego le soltaba. Para después alejarse de él, no sin antes acariciarle la mejilla.

**hay tantas cosas ****  
****que nunca te dije en vida ****  
****que eres todo cuanto amo ****  
****y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti ****  
****te cuidaré desde aquí **

Muchos años después Kakashi aún seguía visitando la tumba de su amigo. Preguntándose si podría haber hecho algo más. Culpándose por no haber sido más amable con él. Por haber dejado que su orgullo hablase por él en tantas ocasiones. Pero sobre todo por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo. En aquella misión él había sido el líder del grupo, debería haber sido capaz de protegerlos.

Y sin embargo seguía teniendo aquella sensación de que Obito seguía con él, que nunca los había dejado del todo. Y que a pesar de todo el no lo culpaba por nada de lo sucedido. Cada vez que iba a aquella piedra lo veía sonreír invitándole a vivir.

**Sé que la culpa os acosa ****  
****y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más" ****  
****no hay nada que reprochar ****  
****ya no hay demonios ****  
****en el fondo del cristal ****  
****y sólo bebo todos los besos ****  
****que no te di.**

Y ciertamente Obito estaba allí cuidando de él cada día en cada misión. Seguía allí a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. No podría irse hasta que no viese feliz a su amigo. En el lugar al que iría le recordaría eternamente. Pero no podía abandonarlo hasta que él no volviese a encontrar su felicidad.  
**  
****Pero mi vida ****  
****yo nunca podré olvidarte ****  
****y sólo el viento sabe ****  
****lo que has sufrido por amarme ****  
****hay tantas cosas ****  
****que nunca te dije en vida ****  
****que eres todo cuanto amo**

Kakashi siempre había creído que Obito amaba a Rin y él nunca había intentado desmentir tal cosa. Pues conociendo el rigor con el que el joven jounin acataba las normas ¿Qué hubiera pensado de él? Seguro que su enemistad habría sido mayor si eso es posible. Pero aún así había una parte de él que a pesar de star muerto le decía que tal vez debería habérselo confesado. Haberle dicho todos sus sentimientos.

**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti ****  
****vivo cada vez que habláis de mi ****  
****y muero otra vez si lloráis ****  
****he aprendido al fin a disfrutar ****  
****y soy feliz ****  
**

Obito era feliz cada vez que veía a Kakashi con su nuevo equipo, por fin había encontrado a un grupo que se ajustaba a sus exigencias. A Obito le recordaban tanto a su propio grupo. Las peleas entre aquellos dos chicos por demostrar su superioridad, la terquedad del rubio por superar al moreno. Aunque en este caso era el Uchiha el que era considerado un genio, no como él. Observaba también los inútiles intentos de aquella chica por pararlos. Como Rin hacía siempre con ellos.

Y sin embargo Kakashi seguía yendo a visitarlo a su tumba todas las mañanas y a él seguía entristeciéndolo el hecho de verlo tan abatido cada vez que lo hacía.

**  
****No llores cielo ****  
****y vuélvete a enamorar **

Sin embargo algo estaba cambiando, cada vez el Peliplateado pasaba menos tiempo delante de su tumba. Y cuando lo hacía no se lo veía tan triste. Estaba empezando a superarlo. Y todo gracias a un joven chuunin que había conseguido que se volviera a enamorar. (Iruka es chuunin ¿verdad? Bueno si no lo es decídmelo, pero sin matarme pliz)

Obito estaba contento de verlo tan feliz. Y cuando un día Kakashi llevó a Iruka a visitarlo a su tumba supo que ya se podía ir, que ya había alguien que cuidaría de su amigo como él lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Kakashi pudo sentir el abrazo de Obito antes de marcharse e incluso Iruka sintió un leve susurro que le decía –cuídalo-

Iruka sonrío y respondio en un susurro –Lo haré.

**  
****Nunca me olvides ****  
****me tengo que marchar ****  
****Pero mi vida ****  
****yo nunca podré olvidarte ****  
****y sólo el viento sabe ****  
****lo que has sufrido por amarme ****  
****hay tantas cosas ****  
****que nunca te dije en vida ****  
****que eres todo cuanto amo ****  
**

A pesar de que Obito ya no estaba allí como antes Kakashi seguía sintiéndolo cerca, más cerca de lo que pensaba. En la noche cuando Iruka se abrazaba a él buscando calor en sueños, sentía como una mano invisible que los tapaba con cariño, un ángel que hacía que sus pesadillas se fueran. Un ángel que hacía que cualquier problema fuese más pequeño y que cada día se quisieran más.

**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti ****  
****desde mi cielo ****  
****os arroparé en la noche ****  
****y os acunaré en los sueños ****  
****y espantaré todos los miedos, ****  
****desde mi cielo ****  
****os esperaré escribiendo ****  
****no estoy solo pues me cuidan ****  
****la libertad y la esperanza ****  
****yo nunca os olvidaré**

Y a pesar de que Iruka sabía que aquel que los cuidaba era el antiguo amor de Kakashi, al que nunca podría olvidar. A pesar de todo eso estaba feliz porque sabía que su koi siempre tendría a alguien que lo querría y que estaría siempre ahí para cuidarlo, para cuidarlos a los dos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA:**

Bueno es la segunda vez que subo la historia porque me salía una cosa muy rara. Espero que os guste y por favor dejad reviews porfi porfi porfi :)


End file.
